Get her life back
by veronique2
Summary: My first fanfiction. Lois didn't come to smallville for what we thought. She has a big secret and a mission. Mix with Superman returns.
1. Chapter 1

Get her life back.

Hi, this is my first fanfiction about smallville and Superman. English is not my native language so please forgive me for all the grammatical errors. If someone wants to me my beta, please, email me at : kyomine2002yahoo.fr.

Since I loved Superman and the new movie, I decided to mix smallville and returns for my story.

The events take place after a smallville season 6 ( I know s5 just ended up but i didn't want to deal with Zod and all )

I truly hope you will like it. It's a clark/lois pairing.

Spoilers from superman returns.

Lois felt completely lost: Almost two years now since she came to Smallville. She felt powerless. Everuthing she tried had been useless. Clark didn't see her. He had eyes for Lana and now they were going to be back together again.

She hated herself because she was supposed to seduce Clark not always arguing with it for everything and nothing at the same time. Why she couldn't stopped her to be just herself?

She knew she had to do something. She wanted her life back. The entire world she knew needed to be back too and she was worried than this time Lex luthor won for good.

She was the only one here to know the truth and it took her almost two years to get back on track here in smallville to finally admit she was failing her mission.

She decided to go there for advice. She knew it was dangerous but she went to the cave.

"Well, Lois, it's not like you have the choice"

She was wearing her winter coat. She put her key on the system and few seconds later, she was at the fortress.

She looked around her.

"At least , it's not so different than the last time I was there"

She looked at the crytals and took one.

"Jor-el?" she asked. "Please I need your advice"

"What do you want?" said Jor-el'voice.

"I'm Lois Lane"

«I know who you are »

"Good, it will save time! Do you know where I came from too?"

"Yes, I was waiting for you Lois"

"Good, can you help me?"

"The only advice I able to tell you is : You have to be yourself Lois. Do what you are, what you used to be"

"But I am"

"No you're not, you are lost like my son but he is trapped you are not. You know what happened. You know the truth"

"A Truth I can't tell anybody or Luthor will erase my memory and I will loose any chance to get my life back and save the world"

"I know, but you can do it, just be what you always have been, forget your worries, get your life back in this world Lois and you'll get your real life back too"

"Well, that's easy to say"

This time , no response came. She came back at the cave and when she was about to exit she met Clark and Chloé. Clark had rush when he sensed someone used the system at the cave.

"Lois" said Clark and Clhoé together.

"Hi, just finish my little walk" Said Lois with a large smile.

"At the cave?" said Clhoé.

"With a winter coat when it's summer?"

"Yes, I need to lose weight, I thought walking in this coat could help me, well I have to go now, your mother is waiting for me."

Lois left them quickly.

Clark and Chloé looked at each other.

"Do you tell her something about the fortress?" asked Clark

"Off course not! How can you tell me that? Lois can be a weird sometimes , that's all"

"She's a geek"

"Clark"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! thank you electicreader for your review. I was very happy. This is the next part, I hope you will like it 

Lois lane thought about what Jo-el said to her as she was shopping.

"I don't know what he meant? I'm myself.. Always in trouble, always arguing with Clark, too much arguing with Clark,that's true. What can I do? I won't date another man, it's useless. When I picked a bad guy , he is playing savior and when it's a good one, like aquaman... ah! Aquaman, always had been a charming guy, even here."

She was looking at the shop without really looking at them, to deep in her thoughts.

"Lana Lang, what if Lex was right? May be now he had Lana then, he won't ever pay attention to me. May be like he said, Lana is Clark's true love and I'm nothing? Don't be stupid, Clark loved you at first sight lois! Well at least before, now, oh well the first time I met Clark here , he was Ka-el. Jor-el was right. I'm completely lost."

Then she was in front of the Smallville daily news's office. She read they were searching for help.

"Oh!" she was about to enter when she stopped. "I cannot waste my time with a job like that. Being a reporter is taking too much time and here you need your time off" then she thought

"Well, time off? What did you do since you here, made coffee at Talon, now working with Martha.. always trying to being around but not really been there at least at his eyes. Oh now, I know what he must have felt during this years, I'm so sorry Clark."

She looked at the "need help" again.

"I missed that job, it's a part of me, "get your life back here", he said."

Lois entered.

"Can I help you" asked a busy young man

"In fact I can help you" said lois with a large daring smile.

"You a reporter?"

"The best!"

"If you're the best, why don't you work at the daily planet! All my staff already left to working there, Smallville daily news, is not enought for them"

"It's enough for me, and I have to stay at Smallville, no plan to go work in Metropolis, my life is here"

"Okay, it's not I can be picky, anyway, wrote a paper for tomorrow, whatever you want, and if it's good enough, you ll be welcome at Smallville daily news."

"Deal" as they shook theirs hands.

Lois came back at her flat, really happy, she was gonna write again. She almost felt like she was alive since a long time. She sat at her computer and during few minutes, looked at the blank page.

" Oh Lois, you've got an idea!"

She started to write " Why the world need Superman?" then she corrected " Why the world need a super hero?".

Later at Kent's farm, Martha and Clark were eating dinner.

"Are you worried by something?" asked Martha

"Lois was at the cave this morning, she wore a winter coat and I felt someone using.."

"You think Lois could.." interrupted Martha

"Don't know, she was weird, well she is always weird"

"She phoned me this afternoon to say she was quiting her job with me, she found something else, she said to forgive her but she couldn't miss the opportunity"

Clark frowned.

Martha decided to change the subject.

"So, what's happening with Lana?"

" I don't know yet, but we are closer, mum and this time I don't want to blow up"

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thank you very much for the rewiew. I hope you will like this chapter too.

At smallville daily news, Lois was looking at her paper with pride.

"It's a great paper Lois"

"I know"

"But you have to do something about all the mistakes I had to correct!"

"Well I can't be that perfect, so i am hired?"

"Yes"

"Great" she said leaving

"Wait , where are you going?"

"Looking for another great story" she said with a little smile.

Later Clark met Lana at Talon. It was awkward between them.

" Here is your coffee Clark"

"Thank you"

"So how are your mother doing without Lois"

"Quite well"

" Speaking to Lois, I bought smallville daily news this morning and she wrote in it"

"What?"

Lana took the newspaper from the table near them.

"A very interesting paper, why the world needs a superhero? You should read it. Lois seems gifted like Clhoé is for writing"

" It can't be the Lois I know you are talking about"

Clart took the newspaper, amazed to read Lois lane name on it.

"Well, Clark, I have to go, I 'll see you tonight for the movie"

"Yeah" he said then he starts to read when he had done, he was suprised, impressed and confused. He had the feeling that the paper was talking to him: answering a lot of questions he asked about himself, his powers and at the same time, it was like she was describing someone compteletly different. Lois had a lot of good point to show the world needs a superhero but at the same time, it seems too much unreal. What shaken him most was the fact, the paper wasn't talking about smallville or Metropolis or whatever topics linked to the meteorit, the krytponit but a whole world, and people who was suffering from something completely different, something he was for once not responsible for. It hit him like a revelation, he could really help this people in a way or another, the way Lois written. Of course his parents always told him like one day he could save lifes and people but he never thought of it that way. He felt it like it was a burden because all of this was his fault. People got in troubles because of the meteorits.

He was deep in thoughts when Lois entered the talon for his coffee. He noticed her immediately, she looked different. Clark looked at her, she was dressed in a woman's suit, even the way she walked looks different. He didn't know if it was him who was imagining thing about Lois lane or if something had really changed.

Then Lois took a sip of her drink and left without a glance to him like he hadn't been there. He stood up in shock from the sofa and follow her immediately.

"Lois" He called.

Lois stopped.

"Oh Clark, you were there?"

"Yes" he said exasperated , she didn't notice him at all.

" I've read your paper, didn't know you were going to be a reporter" he said

"Damn! I need a new recorder" she said to herself outloud

" Did you tell Clhoé?" Clark felt upset, she wasn't listening to him , again he felt ignore. "Lois , why did you wrote about" Lois cut him as she turned to Clark.

"Clark, do you have some money?"

"Yes"

"I'm still short with money, what do you have?"

"20 dollars"

" it will be enough" she said

"What you want me to"

"Your quick smallville"

Clark wanted to argue but then she cut him again and said

" I have to go"

She left in hurry.

"What?" Clark said " and your twenty dollars?" He shout but she didn't answer him back.

Clark stayed there like a dumb. He had to follow her , he wanted to know what happened to the old Lois and who was this new one.

TBC


End file.
